


Qué será? (Is this love)

by CallmeVee



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 7, F/F, Fluff, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, staubrey - Freeform, surfer!aubrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Surfer!Aubrey is all you have to know, I guess? Eventually Staubrey.





	Qué será? (Is this love)

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 7 OF RARE PAIR WEEK IS HERE!!! Omg, I can't believe this is finished! I had so much fun experimenting with my girls. I hope you get to enjoy them too!! If you feel like giving me prompts, go to @imnotasuperhero and hmu. I'll do my best. Hope you enjoy this fic, especially. Surfer!Aubrey did things to my life. I may or may not have cannons about this fic. Let me know what you feel, yeah? Thanks for reading me.

The feeling of the sea touching her feet brought a smile to her face instantly. No matter how hard her week was, she knew that everything would be better as soon as she got to put on her swimsuit and become one with her surfboard and the sea. She could honestly give her money away if she got to live in the sea; no questions asked. Luckily for her, she got to live by the sea _and_ keep making money. 

Staring at the sunrise on the horizon, she took one last deep breath before getting on her board and waited. As soon as she saw a good wave coming to her, lying flat on her stomach, she started to move her limbs, her whole body vibrating with anticipation. Surfacing from under the water, she got up with an expert movement -almost delicate, and she let her body go with the flow -literally. She felt herself like floating. Here in the middle of the sea, she could be her true self and no one would care. All her worries disappeared at the feeling of happiness fulfilling her soul.

 

 

After what seemed like hours and with a final whirl -which she considered was perfect, she decided to head back home and get some food to try and calm the noises her stomach was making. It was right then that she _saw_ her. That cute brunette that's been hunting her in dreams, was staring back at her with a cocky smile tugging at her lips. Aubrey decided right then right there that she should do something about it, food could wait a little more.

 

"Cool movements back there, Blondie," the leggy brunette said as she got to land on the shore. "How long?" she gestured to the surfboard.

"Thank you" Aubrey responded the smile. "A couple of years, maybe. I just moved here so I'm glad I could catch up easily" she sat beside the girl as requested.

"New York" the girl guessed correctly. "What brings you to the warmth Cali?" Aubrey could see the interest written all over her face.

"I got promoted" she spoke with certain pride. "I'm a lawyer" she formulated at the inquisitive look on the brunette.

"A lawyer who surfs like a pro? Damn girl, you're good material" And Aubrey hoped her tan skin was enough to cover her blush. "I'm Stacie" she shook the extended hand.

"Aubrey. And I'm not that good. Not yet, at least" she waved her hand. "You're a photographer?" she knew she had to stop fainting and start to keep up.

"Neh, it's a hobby. I'm a scientist" Stacie looked to the endless ocean, now. "It helps relax my mind" 

"Yeah, I get you there. It's good to have something that distresses you from work, or in general" Aubrey agreed. A comfortable silence setting between the two. 

"Come on, let me buy you lunch" Stacie spoke after some minutes, laughing at Aubrey's confused face. "Your stomach is starting to speak and mine could start too" she gave her a megawatt smile that Aubrey swore could be the death of her. Definitely, Stacie's smile was her favorite thing in the world.

"Okay" Aubrey helped her got up and started to walk to one of the many food-truck by the street.

 

Both women spend the rest of the afternoon talking about their lives and banal stuff. Aubrey decided that this girl was worth her time. Accustomed to a strict routine, she wasn't much into knowing new people, let alone the date itself. But Stacie? Oh dear lord, she was something else. The brunette was a smartass and she knew how to break the ice plus, she always found a way to make her laugh -honestly laugh. She found herself really comfortable by her side and she didn't want this to end. Ever. So when Stacie asked her to come to the party at the beach, she gladly accepted. 

 

But she didn't expect what she saw as she got closer to the moving bodies that night. Stacie took her breath away and she literally forgot how to breathe. She could have died due to the lack of oxygen if it wasn't for Beca, who patted her back. "In through the nose, out through the mouth" the small brunette laughed.

"Shut up, Hobbit" she straightened her body as if searching for confidence.

"Let's go for a drink. You need to let loose" and so she did, she followed Beca to the bar. She was sure alcohol was required if she planned on talking with her new friend? She frowned at herself. She didn't want Stacie to be precisely her friend. 

"AUBREY! You came!" Chloe chirped, drink in hand.

"Hello, Chloe" she accepted the hug. "Hey, Stacie" she tried to keep it together. Now that she got to look at her closely, yep... she was glad her arteries were cholesterol free; otherwise, she'd pass out at the simple thought of her hands running through the tall brunette's body. The little black dress she had chosen, was automatically Aubrey's favorite piece of cloth.

"Sup, Blondie?" the grin on her face made her body tremble. "Didn't know you knew them" she signaled to both her friends.

"Oh, Beca is like my perfect nemesis and Chloe is... my nemesis's crush" Aubrey watched as they both got closer and started to dance at the blasting music.

"Yeah, I don't know what they're waiting for. Their sexual tension is so exasperating" Stacie drank from her beer dragging her eyes back to the blonde by her side. "You look good" Aubrey's stomach did a jump at the ravenous brown eyes running through her body. She'd be lying if she didn't enjoy the way in which Stacie licked her lips. "Come on, let's enjoy the night" And just like that, she was already head over heels for the girl. Aubrey let herself be guided by the brunette. The soft contact of their hands giving her chills. Sweet baby Jesus, would she give anything for those hands to navigate her body. 

 

When her boss came to her with the promotion, she didn't need much time to accept. The thought of riding the waves whenever she pleased was enough for her. Little did she know that surf was about to descend to second place on her happiness list.


End file.
